


Black eyes and black blood (Черные глаза и черная кровь)

by Elly_Novina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Broken Bones, Dark Castiel, Dark Character, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Insults, Knifeplay, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Violence, Smut, Top Castiel, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Novina/pseuds/Elly_Novina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демон!Дин встречает Левиафана!Кастиэля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black eyes and black blood (Черные глаза и черная кровь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black eyes and black blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030312) by [hunterintrenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterintrenchcoat/pseuds/hunterintrenchcoat). 



> Также есть на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2062100

\- Вот это будет знатное веселье.

Черные прожилки вен струятся по его шее, Кастиэль хватает демона за воротник и изо всех сил впечатывает в стену. В одно мгновение глаза демона застилает черная пелена, и он грозно рычит, а левиафан медленно приближается к нему, склоняет голову набок, ухмыляясь и изучая человека прямо перед собой. Он прижимает Дина к стене и сталкивает их губы, пропихивая свой язык к нему в рот и кружа им там, пока не прокусывает его нижнюю губу достаточно сильно, чтобы показалась кровь. Кастиэль посасывает её и стонет, пробуя демона на вкус и грубо, до боли соприкасаясь бёдрами. Дин проводит рукой по волосам левиафана, а затем дёргает голову назад, удерживая в таком положении, и прокусывает чёрные прожилки вен, что до сих пор текут и пульсируют, позволяя крови закапать на ворот белоснежной рубашки.

\- Ну давай, чертово отродье, это всё, что ты можешь?

Левиафан усмехается, когда Дин хватается за его плащ и безрезультатно пытается сдвинуться с места: левиафан слишком силён для таких беспомощных тварей как демоны. Кастиэль разрывает футболку Дина, не обращая внимания на кожаную куртку, и проводит своими ногтями вниз по груди, оставляя за собой пять кроваво-красных полосок, что отзываются болью на коже Дина. Демон едва рычит, когда его опускают на колени, но он не теряет времени: Дин выдергивает ремень Кастиэля и ломает молнию, разрывая ткань его штанов. Тут же рука обхватывает его вокруг шеи и сжимает сильнее, ломая кость одним плавным движением, и Дин в этот раз стонет сильнее: это чертовски больно, но не смертельно опасно для него.

\- Да, это мне несильно навредит. Жаль тебя расстраивать, кретин.

Демон ухмыляется, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, чтобы вставить на место сломанную кость, и вытаскивает из кожаной куртки нож, вонзая его прямо в тело левиафана; черная кровь остается на ноже и стекает по штанам, медленно скользя по лодыжкам. Кастиэль просто опускает голову вниз, чтобы посмотреть на серебряный нож, который вонзился в его тело, а затем ударяет Дина коленом по лицу, извлекая из плаща демонский нож и проводя им по щеке. Порез светится демонским огнем, но Дин тут же бросается на левиафана, хватая его за талию, и толкает с такой яростной силой, что выводит Кастиэля из равновесия и кидает его на пол.

\- Ты заплатишь за это, ублюдок.

\- О, Дин, я вот так не думаю. Что низшая тварь, вроде тебя, сможет мне сделать, если ты даже не в состоянии правильно использовать нож?

Демон поднимает руку, чтобы использовать свои силы, но ничего не происходит. Когда он пытается снова, Кастиэль только громко смеется, заходясь от веселья; его злобный смех прорывается из горла и разносится эхом по комнате. Он снова отбрасывает Дина к стене и крепко хватает его за волосы, упирая лицом в свою промежность, и демон всё понимает. Он вытаскивает твёрдый член левиафана из боксеров и открывает рот. Но большего Дин не может сделать: демонский нож всё ещё у его горла, - и он затихает. Эта тварь действительно может убить его, если он не будет осторожным.

\- Даже не вздумай делать глупостей, или я перережу тебе чертову глотку.

Дин фыркает, когда Кастиэль входит в глотку демона во всю длину и громко стонет, когда тот жёстко берёт в рот и начинает двигать головой взад и вперёд, заглатывая так глубоко, что кончик его носа соприкасается с пахом. Он проводит зубами по чувствительной коже члена и ждёт, когда же нож перережет ему глотку, но левиафан только громко стонет и толкается сильнее, ударяя Дина головой о стену и придавливая к ней. Кастиэль вбивается в рот с такой ожесточенной яростью, что разбивает в кровь губы Дина. Демон стонет и закрывает глаза, поглаживая себя рукой через собственные джинсы. Кровь и слюна сливаются в единую жидкость и падают на пол, срываясь с подбородка.

\- Тебе нравится грубо, да? Ты черноглазая шлюха.

Кастиэль отстраняется и, держа Дина за волосы, толкает его лицом на землю, прежде чем прижать коленом меж лопаток. Демонским ножом он разрезает джинсы Дина и, дернув за волосы, наклоняет все его тело назад, выгибая позвоночник под болезненным углом, пока его губы не оказываются у демонского уха. Он лижет мочку уха и толкается языком внутрь раковины, потираясь своим членом о его задницу, все еще полуприкрытую тканью джинсов. Левиафан проводит кончиком демонского ножа по груди Дина, обводя рёбра и соски, отчего Дин громко стонет, толкаясь бёдрами в пах Кастиэля.

\- Чего же ты ждёшь, ублюдок?

\- Закрой рот, блядь.

Левиафан резко стягивает с Дина нижнее бельё и жестко обхватывает член, лаская его сильно и грубо, в то время как другая рука вдавливает клинок в грудь демона, раскрывая раны, которые горят и светятся, когда серебряный кончик соприкасается с кожей. Удовольствие, смешанное с сильной болью, вскоре заставляют Дина стонать и дрожать, как шлюха, под жесткими прикосновениями Кастиэля, и, когда он уже приближается к развязке, левиафан отстраняется, чтобы полностью избавиться от штанов демона. Он резко входит в него до основания, и Дин лишь стонет и ещё больше раскрывается, подначивая быстрым и жёстким толчкам Кастиэля.

\- Да, да, блять!

\- Посмотри на себя, моя хорошая маленькая шлюшка.

Кастиэль вбивается безжалостно и беспрерывно, резко тянет Дина за его короткие волосы и кусает того в шею, жадно сося его демонскую кровь и проводя кончиком ножа по его яйцам, но не повреждая их. Дин кричит и просит о большем; жар быстро приливает к его паху, когда левиафан задевает его простату снова и снова, зверски вбиваясь, что можно было услышать, как трещит его копчик. Сам Кастиэль уже близок. Дин кричит и сжимается вокруг его члена, что окончательно сводит Кастиэля с ума. Левиафан наклоняется и шепчет демону в ухо сквозь стиснутые зубы, что будет мучить его, пока тот не станет умолять вернуться в Ад, чтобы взять передышку. А Дин смеётся над этим, потому что это ещё гребаный Рай по сравнению с дерьмовой дырой под названием Ад. Даже Чистилище не сравнится с этим благом. И Кастиэль, как никто другой, это понимает.

\- Сильнее, ты, сукин сын! Или ты боишься сломать меня? Давай же!

Демон хватается за задницу левиафана и прижимает его ближе. Звук ломающихся костей заполняет комнату, когда Кастиэль вбивается ещё сильнее, подчиняясь приказу, и ломает окончательно треснутый копчик. Дин совершенно не обращает на это внимание, он проводит ногтями по щекам Кастиэля, очерчивая черную кровь, стекающую к его бёдрам, и левиафан громко стонет, ударяя лбом демона об пол и удерживая его в таком положении всем своим весом. Его толчки ещё агрессивнее и свирепее, и кровь обоих существ стекает на пол, но никто из них не заботится об этом. Конечно, Дин единственный, кто может фактически умереть здесь, но до тех пор пока Кастиэль не решит проткнуть его проклятым демонским ножом, но это совсем не то, что вертится сейчас в голове левиафана.

\- Тебе нравится это, да? Тебе нравится, как я трахаю тебя грубо, аж до хруста костей, а?

Кастиэль грубо сжимает его яйца, погружая клинок всё глубже и сильнее в грудную клетку демона, и он почти близок, чтобы убить Дина в ту же секунду. Демон напрягается и дрожит всем телом, заполоняя всё помещение громким "о, чёрт", когда левиафан жёстко разламывает его бёдра и кончает в Дина, не прекращая толчки, пока оргазм не проходит полностью, и совершенно не заботясь о сверхчувствительной простате Дина, что посылает болезненные шоковые волны его спавшему члену. Дин падает на спину; лежа на полу, он старается быстро восстановить свои силы, до того как это сделает Кастиэль и получит шанс действовать первым. Все его надежды рушатся в тот момент, когда левиафан мгновенно обхватывает ногами его бёдра и пытается вонзить демонский нож ему в горло, но Дин успевает увернуться и перехватить Кастиэля, прижимая теперь самого левиафана под собой.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты реально думал, что всё будет так легко.

\- Честно говоря, я так и подумал.

\- Бедняга.

Кастиэль смеется, когда он сбрасывает с себя Дина и одним движением глубоко вонзает нож ему в бедро, прямо туда, где его можно повредить, как суку, но не убить. Демон кричит, когда все его тело искрит адским светом, а черные глаза свирепо глядят на левиафана, который поднимается и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Кастиэль склоняет голову набок и злобно смеется. Дин наконец перестаёт светиться, словно жалкая рождественская елка, и рывком вытаскивает нож из плоти.

\- Ну, сейчас мне лучше поразмыслить над тем... почему бы мне не убить прямо сейчас такую прелестную тварь, как ты?

\- Продолжай мечтать.


End file.
